062. The Butler, Maturing
This page is about chapter 61 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Statistics *'Title:' That Butler, Growth *'First released:' October 16, 2011 *'Published in:' Not yet in tankōbon format *'Cover phrase:' If you wish, I'll enshroud you. With my claws still bared... *'Cover character(s):' Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis Summary The chapter begins with Sebastian appearing in front of the masked kidnappers. They are virtually terrified that a demon actually exists excluding one of them, a man, who is rather ecstatic than scared. The man asks for him to grant him eternal life and wealth but he is neglected. Sebastian scans the room for his summoner and reaches Ciel imprisoned in a cage. Sebastian speaks, telling Ciel that he has made a substantial sacrifice and that it is now his choice whether or not to make the contract with a demon and have his wishes granted. He remarks that the price to cross the river has already been paid. In response, Ciel passionately clenches the bars on his cage, asking for power to take revenge on the ones that disparage the Phantomhives. The kidnappers are appalled, demanding that someone shuts him up. Ciel shouts that he will make a contract with him. Sebastian notes that he is abandoning the light for the path of hell. Indifferent with that decision, he opts that they mark their bodies with the contract seal. He explains that the more visible the place of his seal is, the stronger the power, and asks where Ciel wants it. Ciel interrupts, saying that anywhere is fine as he wishes for power stronger than anyone else's. Sebastian comments that Ciel is quite greedy despite his small body and thrusts his hand against Ciel's face. He says that he shall put the seal on Ciel's eye that is filled with despair and Ciel shrieks in pain. Outside, the building where Ciel was kept and abused is shown burning in flames, eradicated with Sebastian and Ciel standing outside. Sebastian recalls that Ciel has made three requests: Sebastian is to protect him and never betray him until he obtains his revenge, he is to obey his orders unconditionally, and he is to never lie. Sebastian muses that the requests are difficult to accomplish while playing the role of an elegant butler. Ciel says that someone out there attempted to obliterate the Phantomhive household and adds that his aunt, Frances, said that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they are attacking you. He says that his predecessor has lost the game but he will not and swears on his name. Sebastian chuckles and Ciel demands what is so funny. The demon counters with the irony that Ciel has told him not to lie when he himself seems like a liar. Ciel glares at him menacingly and turns away. Sebastian muses that this seems like a hassle but even if it takes as long as Ciel's whole lifetime, it would feel like an instant to him. If he can kill time and get a satisfying meal out of it, it would be fine by him. Afterwards, Sebastian suggests that they head to the mansion but Ciel says that he does not know where it is and that he does not even know where they all now, blaming on the fact that he does not go out often. Ciel then says that he has a relative at the Royal Hospital and that they should head there first. Sebastian complies while thinking that he has ended up serving a "boy kept in cotton wool". Ciel grabs on to one of Sebastian's coattails, asking for his name. Sebastian says that his name is whatever his master wishes. On that note, Ciel names him "Sebastian". The latter agrees and inquires if that is the name of his former butler. Ciel then reveals that it is the name of his former dog. Although benignly smiling, Sebastian thinks to himself, taking back his prior comment, saying that he ended up serving an "incredibly disagreeable boy". At the Royal London Hospital, Ciel tells a person he is looking for his aunt Ann and then addresses her as Doctor Durless for familiarity in the hosptial-wise atmosphere. Abruptly, an elderly man, having fallen off his wheelchair in surprise, exclaims. Ciel acknowledges him as his grandpa and rushes to him. They embrace with Ciel's grandpa relieved that he is alive. At Ciel's grandpa's hospital room, Ciel dolefully realizes that his grandpa did not see the culprit either. His grandpa apologizes for being incapable of protecting his father and Ciel says that it is not his fault. His grandpa then addresses Sebastian, giving him a particular watch, informing that it has been past down from every Phantomhive butler to the next. Ciel's grandpa then bows, saying that despite he does not know of Sebastian's background, he pleads that he takes care of Ciel and Sebastian agrees to do so. Category:Chapters